elswordrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha
=Aisha= Specialty Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the Mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Special Ability Main Article: Aisha's Features Able to levitate and shoot Fireballs. She also has the ability to charge MP up faster than Rena. Background Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to relearn all that she lost. =Dark Magician= Speciality The Dark Magician is a mixed range magic user utilizing the power of darkness to deal high magic damage. With her refined intelligence and magic use, the Dark Magician is capable of enormous amounts of damage, allowing efficient elimination of her enemies. Devoting her life to the magic arts she has become more powerful and versatile than anyone expected. With highly strategic skills, she is a benefit to any party. Background Since ancient times, magicians trained not only on the basics, but on their spiritual power too. In order to obtain greater power, they have to gain access to the power of "El". Magicians without strong spiritual strength and control will sink into the depths of the magic world and erode, that being said, a dark magician who needs even more power will require even more training. Even though they are able to gain more power, if their spiritual power cannot resist the influence of darkness, they will become a half-human, half-demon being. True practitioners of dark magic are rare, as most of the magicians are usually elder people. Even so, Aisha's body has a special essence that isolates such influence, along with her immature age, allows her to obtain dark magic, while avoiding the influence of demon world. However, Aisha's spiritual power is not stable, and if influenced by the path of darkness, she will become a creature scarier than any demon. So, in order for her to obtain great power she must bear the great risk of a Dark Magician. =High Magician= Speciality The High Magician gains more firepower, abilities, and an expanded mana pool.She gains abilities that revolve around the four elements Ice,Fire,Wind and lightning.Her skills all have very diverse Properties and statues causing effect such a burning and freezing.This Allows her to wipe out a whole areas of enemies with her Blizzard shower or target individuals with Magic Missile or Chain Lightning at her will.This combined with her high magical damage and long ranged fireball combos makes her the perfect class to have in a party, to watch your back. Background The High magician comes with more fire power and improved abilities. After communing with all of the elements that exist in this world, she has discovered a unified theory of natural magic. This makes her both extremely powerful and maybe a little wild. Her fireballs are no less than mini suns that can melt a monster's face off. =Battle Magician= Specialty The Battle Magician is a melee specialist, excelling in close quarter combat. She has become proficient with her staff, performing more advanced combos over her other job class advancements. She is also able to send out magical piercing orbs. These orbs travel at slower speeds, dishing out multiple hits while simultaneously piercing their targets (their active length of time is the same as to a fireball; the slower speed equates to shorter effective range). Background A young mage who is skilled beyond her years, Aisha faces what is undoubtedly a magician's worst nightmare. She has come across a mysterious ring that absorbed most of her powers and quickly vanished into thin air. On her wise mentor's bidding, Aisha goes on a quest to recover the power of the El and regain her magical skills in the process. Before she embarks on her journey, she receives a magical pendant from her mentor. As she slowly rebuilds her abilities, the pendant reacts to her magic, intensifying her power for short phases. The pendant's force enables Aisha to utilize magic in its pure form, allowing her to send out piercing magical orbs and deal great physical and magical damage. She gains mastery of close-combat attacks, earning her the name Battle Magician.